petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Case:Ennis
Thumbnail Ennis BG at DX 299 in April 2006. * Tightly regulated from the 60s to the 130s using Levemir. * No ketones, weight loss, or neuropathy since loss of remission. Some PU/PD. *Achieved remission about 5 days after diagnosed "early diabetic" in April 2006 by treating a chronic dental infection and aggressively using exogenous insulin (BCP PZI U40). However, we loss the remission in July 2006, and could not achieve regulation on the PZI. *No ketones, PU/PD, excessive appetite, weight loss, or neuropathy at initial DX. Some lethargy and appetite loss most likely due to the dental infection. *Ennis is slightly PICA PICA: The Un-finicky Feline-University of California-Davis and twice has had exploratory abdominal surgery for the removal of ingested foreign bodies (candy wrapper and a twig), most recently in the Summer of 2005. Typical blood glucose levels This reference link will take you to a log of Ennis's current BG readings.Ennis's Blood Glucose Readings. Other treatment information I hometest regularly with a LifeScan One Touch Ultra glucometer. I have used Ketostix that never showed ketones. (Because of his level of regulation, I do not presently test for ketones.) Ennis has never been on steroids. There is one other cat here--Lily, a borderline feral cat. Both cats are indoor cats. Ennis had a diabetic littermate, Max. Insulins used Ennis started BCP PZI on April 18, 2006. He only received 6 BID shots before his BG levels were consistently back in a normal range. During the same time, he was on oral antibiotics in advance of his dental procedure. During the dental, Ennis had 2 teeth and the roots of four broken teeth extracted. Unfortunately, on July 25, 2006, the one year anniversary of Max's diagnosis, I tested all the cats and found Ennis again in diabetic numbers. Although he has flirted with regulation and remission since that time. For awhile, I thought it was because my treatment of his diabetes had been spotty due to personal health problems. However, that crisis is past, and he remains a die-hard insulin-dependent diabetic. I had Ennis on BCP PZI for four months. He was well regulated for a couple of months, but after a while the PZI just stopped working with him. I tried two new vials of PZI, higher insulin dosages, R boosters, testing for infections--nothing yielded improvement. I switched Ennis to Levemir in December 2006 and have been using it since. Curves I have no current curve information on Ennis. My observations about BCP PZI See my observations about BCP PZI on Max's case study. My observations about Levemir Using Tilly's protocol Tight Regulation with Lantus or Levemir for Diabetic Cats, I started Ennis on Levemir. I quickly ramped up his dosage over about 10 days until he achieved regulation. After about 2 months, we got into tight regulation, where he remains. With Ennis, Levemir has been very easy and very forgiving. It has a very flat curve. When Ennis starts getting more than 12 hours under double digits, it's time for a dose reduction. At present I am easing up on the tight regulation. I don't shoot any lower than 85 or so, and try to catch him before he's above 140. My ideal number to shoot is 100. Questions?? You can leave me questions about Ennis at my talk page. References Category:BCP PZI casesCategory:Dental infection casesCategory:Feline casesCategory:Feline male casesCategory:Male casesCategory:PZI casesCategory: Remission cases Category: Booster cases